


【jaydick】搞砸

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 红头罩捉住了夜翼，而糟糕的是，夜翼进入了发情期。ABO设定。桶A翅O。





	【jaydick】搞砸

他不想的。  
但谁让该死的夜翼居然在那个时候发情呢？  
红头罩原本只是想给他一点小小的教训——迷晕他，绑架他，把他锁起来，然后威胁要殴打虐待他，逼迫他说出老蝙蝠下一步的计划。  
当然了，夜翼什么都不会说，出于他那该死的忠诚，然后他就可以扇扇他的脸，再故作恼怒的离开，之后的逃脱事宜就可以由夜翼一手代劳了。  
他总是喜欢这么对待他的老大哥，从他刚成为罗宾开始，用种种刻意的带着点的攻击意味的动作接触迪克，他可忘不了当他的手拍到那挺翘屁股时的绝妙手感，还有夜翼为此露出的吃惊表情。  
他一定不常被人这么摸屁股。杰森想，很难想象为什么没人那么做，为什么大家居然都能忍得住，除了杰森。  
可谁又知道明明只是一次出于友好（？）目的的接触居然会变成这样？这肯定只能怪夜翼明明知道他快要发情了还跳出来乱跑的错，他该庆幸是他而不是其他恶棍在这时候抓住他，否则的话会变成什么样？夜翼将被一个恶棍标记，他甚至可能会像一些可怜的omega一样被他们的alpha利用，在发情的时候被卖给别人。  
但是……艹艹艹艹艹……  
一切都没办法原谅红头罩艹了夜翼这个事实。  
不是说杰森没想过把迪克睡了，像现在这样在发情期艹进他的生殖腔，对他进行成结标记，但是绝不是在像这样非自愿的情况下。  
红头罩记得夜翼挣扎，也知道他在拒绝，他还是被烧坏了脑子一样的压了过去。  
明明发情的是另一个人，被诱发发情的他却才是彻底失去理智的那个。  
他希望的标记绝不是这样的，应该是两人深深相爱，并水到渠成的，应该是得到迪克的允许甚至是恳求的。他应该比现在更大一点，要再强壮一些，成为一个真正可靠的可以照顾家庭的alpha，他们甚至应该已经结为夫妻。他会在新婚夜把迪克抱进怀里，深深的吻他，温柔的抚摸他，安慰他，在爱人的喘息和回应中把他压在床上，进入他柔软多汁的身体，欲望纠缠，两人一起陷入极乐，然后迪克抱住的脖子，骑在他的身上，自己主动的调整姿势，放松身体，他想要杰森的结，想要杰森的标记，想要和杰森一起孕育后代。  
而不是像现在这样，他的omega伤痕累累，血流不止，蜷缩在床上昏迷不醒。  
是的，强行标记一个omega对alpha来说可能能带来更多的成就感，就算是已经结束的现在，他也还是记得压住夜翼挣扎的身体，撕开他的制服，强行进入他那还没完全润滑的身体，在夜翼绝望的叫喊中撬开他的生殖腔并最终成结时那种彻底支配所带来的快感。  
但这不是他想要的。  
当他清醒过来的时候，他的结已经卡在了迪克的身体里，他身下的omega已经眼神放空的失去了所有的反应，不管杰森怎么亲吻他安抚他，得到的就只有身体微微的抽搐。  
那一定很疼。杰森知道自己大的异乎寻常，就算是平时的做爱也需要一定时间的准备才能被接纳，何况他还成结了。而现在他在迪克毫无准备的情况下进入了他……他闻到了空气中的血腥气。  
等杰森最终开始射精的时候，迪克再次哀嚎着挣扎起来，这让杰森只能用力扣住他的腰让他安静，他不想看他的蓝鸟的肠子被结拖出来，这又让迪克的腰际多了新的瘀伤。  
等到杰森终于能从迪克的身体里撤出时，迪克已经彻底陷入了昏迷。  
他知道自己该做什么，帮迪克清理，然后帮他上药甚至可能还要缝针，在最开始强行压制夜翼的时候他可没有留手。可他什么都做不了，只能这么坐在床边紧紧抓住迪克的手，就好像造成伤害的不是他一样。  
“……药……”  
耳边传来了迪克的喃语，如果不是太安静杰森甚至可能听不到。  
“什么？”他问。  
迪克微微睁开眼，撇了他一下，然后默默转过头去，过了很久才像又一次鼓起勇气一样说:“避孕药……”  
杰森有那么一瞬间的僵住了。  
迪克不想要孩子，他的omega不想孕育他的孩子。  
有那么一会儿本能支配了理智，杰森想要跳起来对夜翼咆哮，但他很快的冷静了下来。迪克还能做出怎样的选择呢？在杰森做了这样的事情之后。  
他只能照迪克说的办。  
他不想这样。  
他抓住迪克的手默默哭了出来。  
他不想这样。  
他搞砸了一切。


End file.
